


Food Fight

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [25]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Food Fight, Multi, acting like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off innocently, it really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/599693.html?thread=83615373#t83615373) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

It started off innocently, it really did. Eliot was going to teach them to cook since he was tired of being the only one who could do more than toast bread or pour a bowl of cereal. It was pretty sad, especially since Hardison owned the bar they lived above.

Because it was the three of them, though, it devolved pretty quickly. It started with splashes of water while they were washing their hands or vegetables and Parker smearing flour on their faces when they leaned in for a kiss, but pretty soon they were tossing random bits of food at each other when their backs were turned. Before they knew it, it was an all out food fight.

The noise of the front door slamming halted them just as they’d started smearing each other with the sauce that was supposed to have been for the meatloaf. A moment later, Nate appeared in the doorway, whatever greeting he’d planned dying on his lips.

“What is this?” Nate asked, rubbing tiredly at the bridge of his nose.

“Just, uh, having some fun,” Hardison offered with a shrug, smiling weakly. There was a wet plop as a bit of mashed potato fell from the ceiling and landed on the counter.

Nate threw his hands up in the air before spinning on his heel and stomping out of the room. “You are all children!” he exclaimed, and really, there wasn’t really anything to say to that considering the state of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
